gezogvian_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nekoya
Nekoya is a small, Modern class nation that encompasses 24 solar systems, with a single habitable planet, Laoponoi. The newly established Turnaist government is struggling to implement reforms and repair the nations fragile economy. Due to historical struggles, Nekoyans have been mass immigrating to the Republic of Rootiga. As of now 348 billion Nekoyans reside the Republic of Rootiga, roughly half, or 47% of the entire Nekoyan population in the galaxy. Present Day Anti-Verdanianism The Nekoyan population hates Verdanians as much as they love Rootigans. Even during the Nekoyan civil war, the queen and Turnaist supporters agreed to unite in the event of Verdanian intervention. The relationship between Nekoyans and Verdanians is often compared to that of Rootiga and Akastia, however the relationship between the Nekoya and Verdan is the worst in the galaxy. List of Verdanian Offenses * 2223 - Lost eastern land to Verdan in the collapse of the GER * 2249 - Expressed hatred of the Nekoyans * 2262 - Verdanian war, sparked the first Rootiga-Verdanian war * 2263 - Attempted assassination of the king and queen * 2267 - Shizoto bombing, 146,000 dead * 2284 - Biological weapon unleashed on colony, Nekoya declared a protectorate of the Republic of Rootiga * 2299 - Suzumen bombing, 892,000 dead * 2307 - Second Verdanian war * 2316 - Hiota Stock Market bombing, 29,000 dead, derailed the economy * 2355 - Yuvai Airport bombing, 116,000 dead * 2381 - Genocide, crippled the economy * 2421 - Attempted coup * 2436 - Loaponoi bombing, 300,000 dead * 2437 - Attempted coup, destroyed the internal political structure * 2445 - Nekoyan merchants raided and executed * 2452 - Attempted assassination on the queen * 2453 - Jukozo bombing, 420,000 dead * 2456 - Successful assassination on the prince * 2457 - Kidnapping of 122 Nekoyan tourists * 2470 - Attempted coup * 2483 - Successful assassination on the first daughter * 2485 - Attempted assassination on the second daughter * 2490 - Attempted assassination on the queen * 2501 - Successful assassination on the king, as a result Rootiga declared Nekoya an official territory The Royal Family During the civil war, children of the Nekoyan royal family were sent to into hiding on Gezogvia with protection from the Rootigan government to ensure their saftey. Theories about Atakami Paniton killing her husband to ensure the continuation of the throne became popularized following the outbreak of the civil war. Vorato Paniton was moving the nation in the direction of a Turnaist government. His goal to relinquish the power from the throne to the people, however amidst his changes, Verdanian assassins succeeded in killing him. The Royal family has been divided for over two decades, as Atakami, a Nekoyan Nationalist married into the throne with Vorato, a Turnaist sympathizer. Due to the difference in dealogy, Vorato would raise three children on Rootigan principles while the remaining three were to be taught Nekoyan values by Atakami. Vorato taught the three eldest Elizabeta, Katarina, and Maverick while Atakami taught Yuki, Irina, and Aziki, however the youngest Jack Paniton was taught mostly by his care takers. Civil War The recent civil war began in 2502 and ended in 2503. The civil war began after the Turnaist supporters called upon the queen Atakami to continue Vorato's Turnaist changes for the nation. Atakami refused to meet their demands, sparking the civil war. During the civil war, an estimated 20 billion Nekoyans fled to the Republic of Rootiga, within the time span of one year. The civil war decimated what little was left of the Nekoyan economy. However, it also opened the door for the Turnaist party to rebuild the entirety of Nekoyan society on Rootigan Turnaist principles. The original monarchy remains as a political figurehead, with no actual power in the government, done primarily to appease the monarchist supporters. The newly established Turnaist government withholds all power in the current Nekoyan government. Population History Nekoya if official, would have been Rootigas 6th galactic colony, however it was used as a dumping ground where humans that were genetically modified and tested on were sent. A successful experiment lead to the removal of 10,000 test subjects, and the outlawing of genetic modification and experimentation on human beings. Unfortunately for the planet, the vast majority of these people were poor, unskilled people looking for money, the reason they volunteered for the experiment. This created the vast majority of issues that Nekoya currently faces, one of which being the education system and average intelligence rating being the lowest of Gezogvian nations. Nekoya is a former "colony" of Rootiga, despite it not being the product of a colonization effort. Nekoya is the result of the Republic of Rootiga displacing human of which were genetically modified and experimented on. The population of Rootiga could not bear to bring death upon their follow humans, feeling sorrow for them, yet could not stand the sight of these people. The alternative decided upon in 1883 was to create a mandatory displacement program, in which all human whom were genetically altered were forced onto a nearby continental planet. Nekoya was a three system nation, with very little focus on expansion in its early days, due to internal political struggles. The unfortunate fate of the nation has thrown it into the status of a city state (one system nation) as a result of the recent civil war. Whilst in the civil war, the other only two systems Nekoya held, annexed by the neighboring nation of Tunebau. Nekoya has been suffering from overpopulation for two centuries, unable to keep up with the extreme rapid growth, the new Turnaist government implemented a maximum child capacity of 6 per family. An average family prior to the law was between 10 and 15 children, thrusting much of the population in poverty and starvation due to lack of natural resources. Foreign Relations Category:Beniedum Quadrant